


It was us against the world, but now we just fuckin'

by TaosPandaEyes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Come Swallowing, Drug Use, Ex Sex, Exes, Friends With Benefits, Hickies, Jung Wooyoung Match Maker, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Princess Seonghwa, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Jeong Yunho, blowjob, dancer yunho, fashion designer seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaosPandaEyes/pseuds/TaosPandaEyes
Summary: We went from nothing to something, liking to loving. It was us against the world, but now we just fucking.Park Seonghwa and Jeong Yunho used to date 3 years ago. Now after all those 'I love yous' and 'I need yous' all they had left were their sexual desires for each other.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

“Same time Saturday, right?” Yunho says as his hands work at the buttons on his light blue button down. 

“Yep and don’t be late this time, dimbag.” Seonghwa replies with a scoff. Yunho looks back at him before leaning down and planting a wet kiss on his forehead. Seonghwa pulls back and rubs at his forehead with a quick swiping motion. Disgust is evident on his face because Yunho then pecks him lightly on his lips knowing it would shut him up. 

“Come on, you know you love it when I show you affection.” 

Seonghwa pushes his shoulder at that. “You’re disgusting, and you have 5 minutes before you miss the start of your dance class.” He finishes his statement before drifting his eyes away from the digital clock on his nightstand. Yunho curses under his breath before standing up and pulling on his pants. 

“I’ll see you Saturday, okay?” He says before pretty much running out of the room. 

Seonghwa sighs as he watches Yunho run out of his bedroom door. This has become all too familiar. Seeing Yunho leave his bedroom door or his apartment after one of their routine fuck sessions. 

“I definitely have to take a shower, a hot one at that.” Seonghwa whispers to no one as he pulls the covers back and sits up on his bed. He stares at his bedroom door. Another sigh leaves his lips. 

This was what their relationship had come to. From I love you’s and I need you’s to having sex with your ex of two years for three days a week. 

~~~

Jeong Yunho and Park Seonghwa started dating in 2014. It was all thanks to their mutual friend Jung Wooyoung that they even got together. He knew that they both liked each other as they would always confine in him individually. Almost daily Wooyoung got an earful from Seonghwa talking about how safe he felt around Yunho and how he wanted to always be held in his arms or about how much Yunho wanted to kiss Seonghwa’s ‘perfectly kissable lips’. Eventually, he got tired of hearing these two lovebirds ramblings about each other. So he then locked them in a room together and wouldn’t let them out until they confessed their love for each other. Everything worked out for them and they had a loving relationship, until they fell apart. 

In 2016 the two once lovebirds called it quits because they couldn’t keep up with their relationship and their busy lives. Separating was good for them, Seonghwa was going to school for fashion design and Yunho was busy with his dancing career. He had just joined a new dance crew a few months before their break up and he would teach class and even attend classes almost everyday. There lives just caught up with them. 

So how did they end up here might you ask? That damn Jung Wooyoung again. After not seeing each other for almost three years he invited them both to a party of a mutual friend that they didn't know they both had. 

At the party they greeted each other with a bit of tension. Seeing your ex after three years, at a party? The situation was awkward for the both of them until they got some drinks in them of course. A few touches here and there and then they were leaving together. The night they had in Seonghwas' firm queen sized bed was ‘magical’ in his words. ‘The best he’s had in a while’ Seonghwa describes as he once again confines in the friendly foe Wooyoung. 

“You know, I might continue this. I’ve already spoke to Yunho about it and his feelings are mutual. Stress relief, and I get some good dick at the same time too? A win win situation if you ask me.” Seonghwa says as rubs at the crook in his neck. 

“Okay one, ew I don’t need to hear about ‘how good’ Yunho’s dick is. And two, are you sure you really want to do this? I mean you guys dated for two years, and you haven’t seen each other in three. You sure no old feelings won’t come up?” Wooyoung looks over at Seonghwa with worry in his eyes. 

“Yeah I’m sure that we’ll be fine. I mean we’ve both dated other people in these three years and I desperately need some dick, like come on. I tell you everything Youngie! You know I haven’t had sex in five months. Working for this fashion company I don’t have much time for pleasure. And I sure as hell ain’t gonna say no to no dick. Especially not one that big.” Seonghwa finishes his statement before taking a swig from his water bottle. Wooyoung visibly grimaces. 

“Uhh whatever you say Hwa. I wish you the best.” Wooyoung leans in and kisses Seonghwa on his cheek before standing up from the couch. 

“Where are you going?” The older says as he watches his best friend stand. 

“To Mingi’s. He said that he needed help with his report or some shit.” Wooyoung states as he zips up his prized bape jacket. 

“Ahh. Well tell him I said Hi.” Seonghwa says before he too stands from his couch. He walks behind his friend as he walks to the front door of his apartment. “Thank you for listening Wooyoung. I love you.” He says before he pulls him into a bear hug. 

“Yeah yeah I love you too.” Wooyoung says as he pulls away from the suffocating hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow hopefully, but that depends on exactly how much help Mingi needs.” He says before opening the door. He waves goodbye to his friend of 7 years. 

“Mhm I understand.” Seonghwa then shuts the door after he sees Wooyoung start to walk away. 

~~~ 

It’s been three months since that faithful night and to say the least, life has been great for Seonghwa and Yunho. Seonghwa got a promotion and a pay raise at his job at one of the biggest fashion companies in Seoul. He was always grateful that his job let him work from home whenever he wanted to because he always felt that he was more creative in his own space. Yunho on the other hand was doing more hands on things at his job which he loved, but he always talks about how he enjoys teaching more than dancing in his crews' videos. But the leader of his crew insisted on him appearing in their most recent one. 

Usually after their sexual endeavors Yunho gets talkative, if he has the time. 

“Yknow I don’t like appearing on video with the crew Hwa. I’m shy when it comes to those kinds of things.” Yunho says as he pitapats his fingers on Seonghwas bare tummy. 

“I know, but you’re a great performer Yunho. Plus other people love seeing you dance and you shouldn’t rob them of that opportunity.” Seonghwa says as he looks up at the younger. 

“You think so?” Yunho says with his signature puppy dog eyes. “I know so. You’ll do great.” Seonghwa replies. 

“I’ll only do it one one condition.” 

“And what’s that Yunho?” Seonghwa says with a little sass. 

“You have to make the costumes for me and my crew.” Seonghwa’s eyes go wide. 

“Oh like hell I will!” Seonghwa states with vigor. 

“Come on please!” Yunho pleades with those puppy dog eyes. “I already promised the crew that you would.” At this, Seonghwa is infuriated. 

“You did what? Yunho you know with my job I don’t have much time for these things. You can’t go volunteering me for shit.” 

“Oh that’s a load of bullshit. I know about your promotion, you call the shots now. You can take off time whenever you want to, now please help me this once. I’ll make it up to you okay? I’ll do that one thing you like.” Yunho states with lust laced in his words

Seonghwa then lights up. “You promise?” 

“I promise.” Yunho says once again with a pleading voice.

“Hmm okay give me five days and I’ll have your costumes done.” Seonghwa says. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Yunho exclaims before pulling Seonghwa in for a kiss. “What would I ever do without you?” 

“Yeah what would you?” Seonghwa leaves the question in the air. “You want me to make you something to eat?” 

“Yeah,” Yunho chuckles. “I miss your cooking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new approach to writing because I felt like the last chapter had too much dialogue and was all over the place. 
> 
> p.s. blowjob scene ahead

Seonghwa smiles softly as he walks through the aisle of his favorite fabric store. This place was like a second home to him. He loved looking over all the intricate styles and running his hands through each and every one of them. He hand sketched some costumes up for the team after double checking with Yunho making sure that none of the dancers had any allergies to any fabrics. He wouldn’t want one of them flaring up from polyester, that would ruin his oh-so perfect reputation as a well loved fashion designer in his community. He came across some navy blue tulle and thought that it would fit perfect for the sketch that he had completed earlier. Seonghwa was informed just a day before his planned fabric shopping that Yunhos’ crew would be dancing to Sias’ Elastic Heart, this information on such short notice mildly infuriated him but anything for his beloved ex-lover turned multiple times a week sex partner. 

Seonghwa always had a ritual before doing any sketch, he always had to meditate and whatever he was able to visualize would come into fruition via his talented mind and skilled hands. Meditating to music always birthed his best work. Wooyoung always said that his best friend had to be connected to music in some way, he always joked that the elder was Beethoven in his past life. This particular meditation brought on visions on multiple shades of blue, sapphire and sky being the most evident. The lyrics always moved him to a somewhat state of sorrow, in short it reminded him of his first love, Yunho. The relationship ended so abruptly and he spent years picking up the pieces, recollecting and rebuilding himself into the man that he is today. 

Blue, may it be the color that represents despair; Seonghwa has seen it differently over his journey of finding the identity that he has grown into today. The sapphric hue has become like shelter to him, many times when he closes his eyes in meditation he sees the color quite vividly. This color has warmed his heart in times of need, he sees it as an escape to a reality that isn’t so grim. An utopia of his own imagination. The comfort that cerulean tint gives him is as vast as the ocean, but at the same time as unknown as the beings that reside in it. He always wonders how he could find home in a shade so frowned upon, but he guesses that’s the beauty in his own individuality. His love for blue has manifested into so many of his works. His most prized one is a line pleated dress that has turquoise lace sewn to a navy blue charmeuse satin with handsewn pearls littered all over the bust area. This dress was quite controversial in a way as everyone within his company looked upon his use of fabric choices, but nonetheless it was still picked as number one amongst the 500 other candidates in his company to be sold to the public and is still a bestseller to this day. 

The sketch that he did the day before his fabric store trip is not his usual style. He decided to take on a different approach with the colors that came to mind, he went with something that was more traditional and connected him to his heritage. Hanboks were never his forte as he never really went the traditional route, but he wanted to do something special for Yunho. Sketching to say the least was tough. Hanboks are usually long, but he needed something that would be free flowing and easy to dance in. After many failed attempts, because yes- even someone as good as him messes up once in a while, he came up with something that he loved. Not only did it remain somewhat traditional, it also was fairly easy to dance in. 

He decided on having Hanbok inspired tops with color coding slacks. The main theme of colors involved navy blue, black, and white. All he felt was fitting for Elastic Heart. Tulle was a huge theme here as it is a freeflowing fabric and it would allow the dance to move fluid as they pleased. After picking out the fabrics that he needed, he tipped the store owner- something he always did before he paid. The lady was like a second mom to him. He’s been shopping at her store since he was just an intern and she always gave him the best advice on fabrics and other things. She always welcomes him with a smile and makes sure she gets a hug before he leaves. He treasures this place with his whole being. 

Once he got home he finally got to work. First step was pre washing and drying his fabric, a step you do not want to miss. He’s only forgotten this once, and if he wasn’t an intern he would not be working at his company today. Pre washing and drying your fabric is to make sure it shrinks before you make anything so that once you do wash your finished product it doesn’t go shrinking on you again. After all the washing and drying was done he then made his sewing patterns from pure knowledge, he swore by parchment paper instead of the commonly used tracing paper. It was essentially the same thing just at a fraction of the cost. He used his newly made sewing patterns to cut out the pieces of fabric needed for the slacks, since they were the least complicated of the two articles of clothing they would go first, hanboks second. 

Seonghwa has multiple sewing machines, but when he was home he usually used the same one. It was a Singer brand machine that the lady at the fabric store gifted him after his intership ended and he was hired on the spot, the sewing machine held so many great memories within it so he always felt the need to use it and it almost became something of a good luck charm over the years. After about an hour he finished seven pairs of slacks that were color coding to their respectable Hanboks. He hung them all up in his closet that he had spefically for finished products. Seonghwa then got to sewing the hanboks, this took him at least five hours because he wanted them to all have their own individuality instead of being boring and uniform. 

Once he was completely finished, he packaged them all nicely and quickly sent Yunho a text stating that he would arrive at his dance studio within an hour after he lightly pampers his sore hands. 

After he was done lightly massaging his hands with his homemade lavender scented hand cream that he religiously uses after any sewing project, he heads out of condo and down the stairs of his apartment building with all the packages of clothes he just sewed all beautifully packed away in black boxes that he likes to keep whenever he makes things personally for other people. These boxes weren’t any ordinary boxes, they read ‘Mars 0403’ in pretty cursive letters across the middle of the box. He loved to remain professional in everything that he does. He placed all nine of these bags into plain black paper bags before he headed out of his apartment.

Seonghwa was humming away the entire drive to the dance studio, it was 30 mins away by car so he had to entertain himself somehow. His favorite song of all time was Pretty Wings by Maxwell, he loved the original but fell in love with it once more when his close friend Jongho had covered it. He just thought that Jonghos voice fit perfectly for a song of that genre. Seonghwa pulled into the huge parking lot of the dance studio and parked his car into the parking space that was closest to the door as he would have to carry in all seven bags by himself, and he refused to take more than one trip. He shut his car off and grabbed his keys and phone. After stepping out of his car, he pressed the lock button on his key fob, he then went around to his trunk and retrieved everything that he needed from it before closing it and making his way to the front door. Since his and Yunhos fling started, he found himself frequently visiting the studio so the receptionist knew his face meaning he never had to sign in as a visitor which was a plus on his end. 

Seonghwa made his way back to the room he knew Yunho always teached and practiced in. He opened the door with his semi free hand and was welcomed with warm faces. 

“Seonghwa hyung!” Mingi said before englufing him in one of his world famous bear grabbing hugs. The tall blonde boy never knew his strength. After the childlike boy pulled away Seonghwa spoke up. 

“I come bearing gifts.” 

Sounds of excitement erupted all around the room as all of the members of Yunhos dance crew huddled around the fashion designer. 

“I sure hope you brought some food because I’m famised.” said a princelike looking boy with a blonde mullet. 

‘Do they all have blonde hair?’ Seonghwa ponders to himself before he remembers the boy's name, Yeosang. 

“No YeoYeo I don’t I’m sorry, but I promise next time I’ll bring you some snacks.” The growing boy always seemed to be hungry whenever Seonghwa came to visit. 

“He brought our costumes for the Elastic Heart performance video, all handmade today.” Seonghwa visibly perks up as he hears Yunhos’ soft voice coming from the farthest corner in the practice room. The tallest man in the room lightly walks over to the group that's in the middle of the room. 

“Let’s get more comfortable, hmm?” Seonghwa states before sitting down criss cross applesauce on the floor. Everyone including Yunho mimics him. Seonghwa starts handing out the costumes one by one. He’s pleased to hear all of the members praise his hardwork. 

“Wow, I knew you were good but I didn’t know you were this good.” Yeosang says lightly to himself. To that Seonghwa just replies with a smile. 

Once everyone had gotten all of their hanboks, Yunho announced that he would be leaving with Seonghwa. The eldest is left somewhat confused as they always prearrange anytime they would be together but he doesn’t voice his confusion. Him and Yunho make their way out together and into his car. 

“So I assume you’re going home?” Seonghwa says, still not knowing why Yunho decided to leave with him at the last minute. 

“Nah, I was actually planning on showering at your house.” The seamstress knew exactly what that meant. 

“Look Yunho, I’m totally fine with you showering at my house but I don’t know about having sex today. I’ve been out all day and I’m kind of exhausted.” 

“Hmm that’s fine, I understand. But can I still do that thing you like?” Yunho says with his prized puppy dog eyes on display. 

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it.” Seonghwa knew he’d give in anyway..

The drive back to his condo was a quiet one. He could tell by his little looks over at Yunho that the taller of the two was antsy. Probably for what was to come later. Once they arrived at his apartment building they took the elevator this time around. Seonghwa would usually opt for the stairs since he only lived on the 2nd floor. He gave Yunho the keys because he wanted to just get in and relax and he knew that Yunho still had a shower to take. 

He sighed as he laid on his couch, Yunhos light footsteps pattered on his wooden floor in the background. Twenty minutes passed by and he didn’t even realize that he fell asleep. All he felt was himself being lifted in the air by Yunho and being carried bridal style into his bedroom. Yunho lightly kicked the door open and closed before walking over to the foot of the elders bed and laing him down gently. 

“I’ve missed this.” Yunho says lately and all Seonghwa does is hum in response. 

The fashion designer barely registers the blonde undoing his belt buckle and buttons to his jeans. Yunho then lifts his lower region up whilst pulling his pants down at the same time. He folds them before lightly laying them down on the ground because he knows that Seonghwa would kill him if he just threw them on the floor. He then starts to pepper kisses along his ankle all the way up to his inner thigh earning soft moans from Seonghwa. Yunho turns those tiny kisses into suckles, wanting to mark the beautiful canvas infront of him. He alternates between biting, sucking, and kissing until he starts to see purple hickies form. 

His eyes travel up to Seonghwa who is letting out moans without any shame. He loved making this man feel as wonderful as he is. Once he feels that he has marked the beautiful man enough, he starts pulling down the seamstress briefs. He lightly smiles as he looks over Seonghwas hard erection. The taller boy always thought that Seonghwa had the most beautiful penis he’s ever seen. It was a cherry red color at the top and the rest was an off ivory hue. He thought it suited the man so much. He began placing open mouthed kisses atop the tip eliciting loud moans from the other, Seonghwa was so sensitive and that another thing that he loved about him. He wraps his skilled lips around the tip, sucking lightly while tracing his tongue along the head in a circular motion. This makes Seonghwa gasp loudly before he reaches and grabs onto Yunhos bleach blonde hair. 

Seonghwa bucks his hips up abruptly, almost trying to fuck the others face. To this Yunho just hums and lets him have his way, after all this was supposed to be his award for making the costumes and for doing such a good job too. Seonghwa thrusts up into the blondes mouth a few more times, soft moans escaping his lips with each motions. He then realizes what he’s doing and stops before apologizing under his breath. 

“S-sorry. It just felt so good.” Seonghwa says between moans. 

“It’s alright babe,” Yunho replies after pulling off the eldest dick with a pop. “Where is the lube?” 

Seonghwa reaches under his pillow and grabs the small bottle of lube and hands it to Yunho. 

“Conveinient.” Yunho chuckles. He grabs onto Seonghwas thighs and pushes them flush to the others chest. Seonghwa takes this as a hint to grab onto his thighs to hold them in place. “Good boy.” The elder blushes at the praise. 

Yunho starts with leaning and placing light kisses onto his ex-lovers hole. He sucks and licks around it just to get Seonghwa riled up again before he lubes up his fingers and rubs around his rose colored hole teasing the other a little. 

“Please. Yunho I need you.” Seonghwa begs knowing exactly what he was waiting for. After successfully getting his baby begging, he then presses his middle finger into him not wasting any time to start moving. The other moans loudly at this and starts to move his hips along to the rhythm of the finger moving in and out of him. Yunho adds his ring finger before picking up the pace and curving his fingers in the direction he so skillfully knows that special spot is located. He knows he’s found it once Seonghwa starts to whimper, the reaction Yunho always gets out of him when he gives the other a prostate massage. The tall blonde then wraps his lips around Seonghwas leaking dick and sucks lightly as he moves his head all the way down willing his throat open to welcome the precum coated cock that he just loves to suck. He deepthroats the designers dick like he was made to and at the same abuses Seonghwas prostate with his long fingers. Seonghwa is a whimpering mess, barely able to make out coherent sentences. 

“Y-yunho, I’m not going to last much longer.” Seonghwa manages to make out between whimpers and whines. His hips thrust up on instinct, his orgasm nearing. Yunho just hums, preparing himself for a mouth full of cum. 

After feeling the vibration coming from Yunhos’ lips, Seonghwa can’t hold back anymore. 

“I’m cumming!” Seonghwa whimpers out before spilling his cum down Yunhos throat. The blonde swallows with no complaints. He pulls off the cum glistening dick with a pop and smiles up at the pillow princess before pulling out his fingers. He then climbs up Seonghwa and kisses his lips. 

“Let’s get you a shower.” He states before climbing off the bed and picking Seonghwa up bridal style and walking him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twt 🥺💜  
> @taospandaeyes


End file.
